guide to the characters in Fang's Army
by Lexisrush
Summary: I realized Fang's Army a fanfic of mine's gonna have a LOT of OCs, so I thought why not make a guide to the fanfic too?  So here you can read a handy dandy  short story  interview with the OC themselves, interviewed by me and Cake-chan!  Enjoy.
1. Interview with a bird kid Fang

**Interview with a Bird kid.**

Yo, Fang here. Since I'm writing this I should probably be the first to tell you about myself.

I'm Fang, I'm 17 years old and I'm a bird kid. My wings are black and my hair is black, I have brown eyes and an olive skin, whatever that means. People say I dress emoly, I must repeat for all the fan girls out there I AM NOT EMO, that is all.

I lived nicely in a flat in New York for about 2 years with Shannon, a bird kid girl I found after something I don't talk about 2 years ago. There are rumors going around that say I'm emotionless, like a brick wall, or a stump, or a rock. Shannon I know you are making those things go around, so stop. You too Trick, and Anne, Harry you can stop too, okay you know, you all can stop.

Back on topic, well I've been living peacefully with Shannon in a small flat she found out belonged to her parents, which is weird that she found the place in the first place. When we lived there I worked at some delivery place, fastest delivery in New York City by the way, thanks to yours truly. Shannon was in some public school close to where we lived, she didn't like it, I forced her to go since I never had the chance, and around 3 years ago Ma-, um anyway someone home schooled us, it sucked.

Well Harry and Tempest arrived at our flat a while ago, ruined my life. They convinced me to go and save a bunch of random kids in New Haven, which I did. I went to save them with Harry while Shannon stayed home with Tempest, since Tempest was injured. We saved the kids, 10 kids, not including Harry and Tempest, al ranging from ages 7 to 17, one 18 year old that looks 12.

That's about all I can tell you about myself, can't think of anything else right now.

Anyway I hear you have some questions for me, to get to know me or something right? Well let's just get them over with.

_**What is your favorite food? **_Anything I can roast on a stick and still eat.

_**What do you like to drink? **_ Coke

_**Figgy or Fax? **_What are you getting at?

_**You can't ask a question for an answer. **_I just did.

_**Shower or bath? **_Shower

_**Tree or cave?**_ Cave, bats are cool.

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_Trash can.

_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Laptop.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_Bacon (full stop)

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_Let's shake it up a bit, Pepsi

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_ Disney, classics are classics.

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_Africa.

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_Backpack

_**Black or BLACK? **_Black?

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_Maybe.

_**Guitar or drums? **_Drums.

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_Island.

_**Anime or reality TV? **_Don't watch TV.

_**It says here you are emo. **_That's not even a question.

_**Favorite color? **_Black.

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_I said black, and why would you think emo people like red?

_**Are these questions too personal? **_Yes.

_**Do you like me? **_Who are you?

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_SpongeBob.

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_No I did not know that, thank you for enriching my life.

_**Are you bored? **_No, just irritated.

_**What music do you like? **_My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Fall out boy, 3 Doors down, that kind of thing.

_**That's so emo! **_No it isn't.

_**What do you do when someone calls you emo? **_*silence*

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_What is that? Is it like a book, in that case the second one sounds cooler, the first one sounds like a cliché

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_Elvis, I'm just old school that way.

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_Dark and bitter.

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Ma- no one.

_**What are you doing right now? **_This stupid thing.

_**Boxers or briefs? **_That's a bit to personal.

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions. **_Sure whatever.

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_Flap, wait for it, my wings. . .

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_Kick their butts, then fly away.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_Stand around and watch, someone will rescue him eventually and then they both have to get saved by the firefighters.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_ Fly on, I don't know her.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_Jump out.

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_Eat the bacon then-

_**Let me guess, 'fly over'? **_no, walk around, it's just a wall after all.

_**You meet Justin Beiber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_Who is that, should I know?

_**What do you fear?**_ I'm Fang, I don't _fear_ anything and -

_**Oh, I think I can find something. *brings box in* **_W-what's in that box?

_***opens box***_ I-it's a SPIDER!

_**Thought you weren't afraid of anything? **_*squeals like a girl* B-BUT IT'S A SPIDER!

_**Okay, that's it for this interview with Fang. He just jumped out of the window, but don't worry, he can fly, dau he has wings!**_


	2. Interview with a bird kid Anne

Interview with Anne.

Heya Anne here! I'm Anne, an 18 year old bird girl who looks like a 12 year old. You try and drive the van looking like that even when you're the right age to be driving, okay so I don't have a drivers license, but that's just a mere technicality, Fang doesn't have one and they let him go every time! Yeah he looks like a freaking 19 year old, but that's just the luck of the draw, some bird kids are tall, some are small. Okay so I'm the shortest bird kid I've met. I'm even short for the age I look! No one ever takes me seriously in the Flock, why does Fang keep insisting in calling it an Army? _**You're going off topic.**_

Oh sorry, hey voice, I thought you don't interrupt us when we're telling you about ourselves, you only do that when you ask us stuff? _**I'm the ominous Author voice, I can interrupt if I want to.**_

You didn't do it with Fang, or anyone else for that matter! _**You're off topic again, just tell us about yourself and forget I even interrupted.**_

Okay sure, oops, I just talked to you directly again. _**Just go on.**_

Um, I have light brown hair, cut short like in a bob just somewhere in the middle of my neck, it's more practical that way since the wind will make your hair tie around your wings (can that even happen? I should ask some of the others!). I have blue eyes, like in the blue ocean color near tropical islands! My wings are brown but light, and my big primary feathers has darker lines going through them, but you can't see it if you don't look closely, near my shoulders my feathers has these little white spots or blotches.

I have awesome powers! Except the one power thing I have, it's the one where I'm 18 years old but look 12. Other than the age power thingy I can make fire come from my hands, like a flame thrower only so much cooler, or hotter, depends on how you look at it.

The rest of the Flock says I'm hyper active and talk a lot, they don't like giving me and Trick coffee since we are kind of the two trouble makers of the flock. I don't really agree that I'm a trouble maker, Phoenix says I'm a pest, but she's just angry coz Echo is so nice to me and laughs with me and Trick when we pull a prank on her.

Can we do the question interview thing now?

_**Yes.**_

Really?

_**Yes.**_

Really eally?

_**Yes. Now um, what food do you like? **_ I like sweets, but I can't have them since they have sugar in them, other than that I like hamburgers!

_**What do you like to drink? **_Milkshake! Chocolate Milkshake!

_**Shower or bath? **_River! You can't swim in a shower or a bath, but I guess showers are fun too.

_**Tree or cave?**_ Tree, I just think it's funny that bird kids sometimes sleep in trees, and caves are scary, there are bats, bats fly into hair, I like my hair bat free.

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_I don't know a Max but home cooking should be good, better than a trash can, even thought Mac Donald's do have the best trash of any of the diners.

_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Laptops are cute, I like those you get in different colors!

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_Bacon is cool, but the more food the better!

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_Cream soda!

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_ I like both, cartoons are sooooo funny.

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_It's a country in Africa I think, probably somewhere in the South is my guess, he he.

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_Backpacks!

_**Black or BLACK? **_You didn't give me a choice, I don't even like black, it's such an emo color!

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_I think you're doing it again.

_**Guitar or drums? **_I like the Xylophone!

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_Both, I'm not picky.

_**Anime or reality TV? ANIME!**_

_**It says here you are emo. **_I think you gave me Fang's questions, do you just ask everyone the same questions then?

_**Favorite color? **_Blue, green, purple, yellow, orange, pink, gold, silver, baby blue, lime green, that color between blue and green, and pink!

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_This is Fang's questions! I like pink coz it's cute, and red isn't emo, it's just red.

_**Are these questions too personal? **_Not really since your just repeating questions you gave Fang.

_**Do you like me? **_I don't really know you, but I'm sure you're a nice person to the people you know, and I think they accept you.

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_Bleach

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_COOL, I'm going to try it on Fang's laptop when he doesn't look, did you know Fang is like a ninja, he just sneaks up on a person, I want to learn that, Harry does it good too, I wonder who's the sneakiest of them?

_**Are you bored? **_I can keep myself busy with the weirdest stuff, like once I made this tiny comic book about a spider ninja who worked together with a Penguin Shinigami to save the world from Fang the prison warden slash Hell guardian, we were sitting in one of Fang's lectures about how it's NOT okay to burn his jeans or something like that.

_**What music do you like? **_Any actually, I like Owl City, Elvis, Tyler Swift, Sum 41, All American Rejects, Blink 182, there are more but I can't remember them now.

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_Um, I never heard of that, it's books right?

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_Dragons!

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_White chocolate, it melts in the mouth and is as sweet as pure sugar!

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Fang, Shannon banned him from the kitchen after he accidently dropped the pan on her foot, that's after the water he tried to boil caught fire.

_**What are you doing right now? **_Sitting and watching the birds fly outside, they aren't very friendly.

_**Boxers or briefs? **_Um, that is a bit personal, since it's something you usually ask boys, wait, you did ask me everything just like you asked Fang!

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'? **_

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_I would firstly pull Trick out the window with me since he does this normally, then I'll just fly away, racing him to the window again.

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_Kick them in the crown Jewels, that's what Fang taught us to do when someone, usually a guy, tries to attack us. He said to never do it to one of the others, that along with snapping each others wings together in flight. Or spitting while we fly, he says that's a big no-no, since Trick once tried to spit on Phoenix and it flew strait into Fang's face.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_That would be me, but I just want to say, I did not fall in, I jumped in coz I like swimming.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_ Grab the person to my write to come and help save the girl, after all we do have super powers, and two are better than one.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_Why would we be in a plane, planes fly, we can fly, planes cost money, we don't have, planes are closed up like a cage, we don't like cages.

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_With or without wings? With wings I would just fly over, without wings I don't get, why would I not have wings?

_**You meet Justin Beiber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_What does she sing? And why would I be in Japan? Oh is it for some Anime Cos-play international competition?

_**Um okay, thank you Anne, I think we know enough about you now, so just go play outside before you burn anything in my room.**_


	3. Interview with a bird kid Echo

Interview with Echo

Hello I'm Echo, I am 7 years old and live with Fang and the others, and my sister Phoenix. I love everyone in out Flock because we are all different from other kids, since we have wings. Fang says we aren't a Flock but rather an 'unusually weird bunch of bird kids who I can't seem to shake or even train', but he still loves us says Isabel, she can read minds.

I can't really see so good but I manage, thanks to the rest of my friends who help me. I don't care about the dark, other kids like Trick and Tyler are afraid of the dark. Tyler is really nice, he helps me a lot with practicing to listen, if I look closely he's always the one smiling. Everyone in our Flock is nice, except Storm, that's one of Temp's personalities, I like Annie because she's nice. Anne and Trick are funny, they always disappear together to booby trap places or to scare someone, they like to scare Phoenix because she's funny when she's startled.

I look kinda like my sister by the way, I have big blue eyes, long red hair, reddish wings and I look taller than my age, since bird kids like us are all taller than they should be, except Anne, she's really short. I like flying but I can't fly so far like the bigger kids can, so sometimes someone has to carry me, or we steal a car to get around, Kat usually says something like 'we're only borrowing this, we shouldn't steel unless we don't have a choice', she doesn't like it but this is also for her, since she doesn't have wings and only a tail and funny fuzzy ears like a cat. She's really nice though and makes very good food, better than Shannon sometimes, but don't tell Shannon.

Can you ask me the questions now, I want to go see what Anne and Trick are doing now, they just ran past the window with rope and duck tape.

_**Um, sure sweety, I'm just quickly going to check outside. *runs outside after Trick and Anne***_

_***Comes back* Okay where were we, ah yes.**_

_**What food do you like? **_ I like any food we get, I don't like the food they gave us at the school though.

_**What do you like to drink? **_ Kat and Phoenix says water is good for you but I don't like it, I like soda, or juice.

_**Shower or bath? **_Bath, I like making waves!

_**Tree or cave?**_ Trees are nicer

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_ I don't know a Max but I'm sure she can cook good, but I like Mac Donald's trash also.

_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Fang doesn't like people touching his Laptop, but I think a Laptop is best.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_Bacon is yummy, Phoenix doesn't like it for some reason.

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_COKE

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_ Disney Channel is best, I like Hanna Montana and Kim Possible

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_That's the place with the lions and lots of animals! I want to go there!

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_I like sling bags, they are cuter.

_**Black or BLACK? **_You only said black, what happens if I don't want to choose it?

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_I don't know you, but I'm sure you're cute.

_**Guitar or drums? **_I like to sing, guitar is also cute.

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_I like the snow!

_**Anime or reality TV? **_Cartoons?

_**It says here you are emo. **_I'm a little girl, how can I be emo?

_**Favorite color? **_blue

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_I said I liked blue, I don't like pink, and I'm not even sure what emo is.

_**Are these questions too personal? **_I think so.

_**Do you like me? **_I said I don't even know you.

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_Dora the explorer.

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_I'm not sure what you just asked but I'm sure it's interesting.

_**Are you bored? **_No, not really, I just really need to _GO_ now.

_**What music do you like? **_Anything that is playing.

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_I heard the others say it's books, I can't really read yet so I don't know how they are.

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_Neither.

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_Milk chocolate

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Fang.

_**What are you doing right now? **_Holding IT in.

_**Boxers or briefs? **_What are briefs?

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'? **_

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_I would probably scream, then fly I think.

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_I would let out an atomic scream and fly away.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_I'll get one of the big kids to help.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_ I'll ask Fang to go and help, he's big and strong and can do anything.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_Why would we be flying in a plane?

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_Wouldn't it be easier to just fly over it.

_**You meet Justin Beiber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_Awe he is so cool, I would ask him for his autograph, and one for Phoenix since she's too ashamed to call herself a Beibergirl.

_**Isn't she just the cutest! Well she just ran out the door to GO, but I think she just ran to see what Trick and Anne did with the rope and duck tape, by the way you don't want to know what they were up to when I went out to check whether they weren't near my scooter. **_


	4. Interview with a bird kid Will

Interview with teenage wonder bird kid Will.

I'm Will, I'm 16 years old and behind Fang I'm the leader, so I'm second in command. I my powers include being really fast and strong, even more than my fellow birdkids, I'm even known to be stronger than some of the younger Erasers and Lizard men. To describe my personality I would say I don't give up on things I believe in, the same goes for things I've started, I don't quit and will never leave my Flock, or like Fang insist we be called the Army. I believe if you really love something or someone you'll stay and protect them, even if there is danger by doing so, I won't for example just disappear and leave a note, if I have to leave I'll tell them in person.

You could probably call me protective, I like to think of myself as an older brother to the younger kids in the Fl-Army, you know, stop fights, protect the kids, provide food, comfort them in times where things go bad. I'm sort of controlling and struggle to let go, but if it's for the best I can try, like I was always the leader of our group, then came Fang. Fang is an awesome fighter and he has a lot of experience, but I struggle to see him as the leader type, like when he led Isabel, Trick, Anne and Harry to get Tempest and Shannon, that was irresponsible but if he didn't go Temp and Shannon would be toast. At least with Fang being leader I can concentrate on helping the others, with the big brother stuff I named earlier. I can also focus more on finding my sister, I found out a little bit but I can't mention it now.

My looks, I'd say I'm just your average 16 year old, just taller with pure white wings genetically mutated on my back for whatever purpose they wanted to grow wings on me. I have dirty blond hair that curls in the weirdest ways, Kat says it looks cute, my eyes are a light blueish, not like Anne's liquid electric blue eyes or Trick's mischievous blue eyes, or even the sibling's normal blue eyes, I'm kind of tanned, but it only looks that way because of my white wings.

Well that's about it, the others said something about questions, so can we do them and then can I go, I just heard Phoenix yell, I'm betting Anne and Trick has something to do with it.

_**What food do you like? **_ I like hotdogs and carnival foods.

_**What do you like to drink? **_Blue slush puppies.

_**Shower or bath? **_Shower.

_**Tree or cave?**_ Cave, easier to hide and better to defend against people trying to get to us.

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_ I don't know a Max.

_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Desktop, it's more sturdy and you can sit for hours and play games on it.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_I would say a five coarse meal at a normal eat out, I don't like fancy places where you don't get a lot of food.

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_Coke, Pepsi is just weird.

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_ Nickelodeon, Avatar the last air bender is epic.

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_A country in Africa where they hosted the 2010 soccer world cup, that's what I heard anyway.

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_Backpack.

_**Black or BLACK? **_This doesn't really make sense, so I'm going to not answer.

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_How would I really know you, you seem like a nice person but I don't know you more than five minutes since you dragged me in here.

_**Guitar or drums? **_Guitar, I know a little actually.

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_Island, I like to swim, also ski would be cool, so both then.

_**Anime or reality TV? **_Reality TV, although I hear from Anne that Anime is pretty great too.

_**It says here you are emo. **_I'm not emo, and this isn't really a question, is it?

_**Favorite color? **_Dark blue and Red

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_Um, you already asked about the emo stuff, and I already said I liked blue and red, and I don't think red is emo, it probably depends on how you look at it.

_**Are these questions too personal? **_Yes, I think so.

_**Do you like me? **_Um, sorry I like to know people a little longer before I say I like them, but you seem nice.

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_SpongeBob

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_No, I did not realize that, but it sounds epic that you just discovered it.

_**Are you bored? **_No, this is kind of fun, but I really need to go check on the others.

_**What music do you like? **_Any music with good vocals, nice words and that can make you relax, or take you away, Daughtry is cool.

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_Sorry I don't know anything about Maximum Ride, or whatever this is.

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_Elvis is the best, I don't like boy bands sorry.

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_Milk chocolate with nuts in them.

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Probably Fang, but don't tell him I said that.

_**What are you doing right now? **_This interview.

_**Boxers or briefs? **_This is personal and since it's just between us I'll answer, I wear boxers, briefs sometimes.

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'? **_With or without wings or a practical way? I'll just see what I'll do.

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_I would fly or just start to flap if nothings broken, otherwise I'll try and glide to safety.

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_Knock the knives out of their hands and fly away when I get the chance or run away until no one will see me fly away.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_Jump in after them to save them, I'm a strong swimmer.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_ I'll swoop down, hide behind the building, hide my wings and then get the girl away when I get the chance, maybe even kick or punch the guys to get the girl away safely.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_I'll try and rescue someone and fly away if I can.

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_I'll eat the bacon since it's there, tie the rope to the 2 by 4 and high heel, then throw the shoe over the wall and tug at it to feel if it's solid, if it is I'll climb over.

_**You meet Justin Beiber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_I'll probably just walk past the kid and not even notice him, he sings pretty good I guess but I'm not into his music, Phoenix is but I don't think she likes people knowing she likes him and his music.


	5. interview with a bird kid Phoenix

Interview with a bird kid, Phoenix

Hello, well this weird person just dragged me in here for an interview or something, I'm actually glad about that because Anne and Trick were bugging me again, so thank you mysterious interviewing person.

_**Don't mention it, seriously this is your part were only you tell us about yourself, later on I'll ask you questions. **_

Um, okay then. Well I'm 15 years old and my name's Phoenix, I really like that name because it's the same as that giant fire bird thing that dies and then comes back. I like making food and helping out in my free time and taking long walks on the beach.

_**You do know this is an interview to get to know you, and not a dating thing where you try and catch the eye of a bachelor, here isn't even any cameras, just me and my laptop?**_

I know, I just thought the people would like to get to know me a little, since, I don't know, you asked me about myself. Like I said, I'm Phoenix, I'm a bird kid and I probably got my name from my red hair or something, and the fact that like the big burning bird I have red wings.

My powers aren't nearly as impressive as fire,** -Ha-ha you're just jealous of my awesome fire power Phoenix! - **SHUT UP ANNE, Y-YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR INTERVIEW!

Sorry about that, that's just Anne, she's some weird bird girl we're all stuck with! **-Why did you yell, I'm standing right outside stupid? I can hear everything your saying!-**

_**Can we please forget about everything outside and concentrate on this interview please, ANNE DISAPEAR!**_

Okay, before I was so rudely interrupted, my powers are along the line of my super accuracy, I never miss something I aim at, so basically its way better than fire. **-That is such a lie, fire is way better- *makes a cool fire ring around herself, smiles cocky***

SHUTUP! This is MY interview! *Throws an apple at Anne's head, hits Anne, Anne passes out*

Now we can continue-

_**You scare me**_.

You want a taste of my power too?

_**No ma'am, continue please.**_

Now, where were we? Ah yes, I don't miss what I'm aiming at, so I carry daggers with me, don't tell Fang okay? So in battle I can rip out these daggers and impale the nearest Eraser with ease!

As an older sister I must protect my little sister, Echo, from all harm. So unlike the others, I take Fang's training seriously, he may be a big bossy pants but I believe he can make me even stronger. Anyway the others think I'm weak, but I'll show them, OH I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!

Okay, back to how I look, I have red hair that's kinda long and I think it goes halfway down my back, I have the normal kind of blue eyes, my wings are red but with black tips, so it's really cool. I like dressing up in cute dresses and stuff like that, shopping is really fun, as long as you don't go shopping with Fang. Me and Tyler are really good friends, so we basically stick together, he can heal people you know?

_**Um I think that's enough for now, on to the questions!**_

But I still want to tell about my flying daggers attack, and this really cute dress I saw in the shop the other day.

_**Sorry but we have to start now, w-why are you looking at me like that, that's the look you gave Anne before . . you. . . . threw. . . . .her. . . . . . .with the apple. . . . . . . . .*bonk***_

_**(10 minutes later)**_

_**Okay, I'll act as thought you didn't throw me with the apple right now,**_

It was a banana. . .

_**Whatever!**_

_**On to the questions NOW!**_

_**What food do you like? **_ Bacon

_**What do you like to drink? **_Sprite

_**Shower or bath? **_Shower, with the warm tap all the way open!

_**Tree or cave?**_ Cave, it's homier than a tree, once a bird pooped on Tyler, Anne and Trick thought it was hilarious, I just tried to help Ty clean it up.

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_Trash, I don't know this Max, but if you compare her cooking with trash I don't think I want any.

_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Laptop of course.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_Dau, Bacon.

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_Yuck, they taste like medicine and are so unhealthy for a growing bird kid.

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_ Nick, iCarly is so funny!

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_Hmm, I hear it's hot there.

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_Backpack.

_**Black or BLACK? **_BLACK, I think?

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_Uhhhh, yes?

_**Guitar or drums? **_Guitar!

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_Winter wonderland! Like in that other movie! I want to make snow angels now. . .

_**Anime or reality TV? **_ANIME! But don't tell Anne.

_**It says here you are emo. **_Do I look emo to you?

_**Favorite color? **_Black

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_I do like hot pink. . .

_**Are these questions too personal? **_No, they don't seem personal.

_**Do you like me? **_Well, you didn't care really when I chucked an apple at Anne, so yes kinda.

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_Both can be pushed of a cliff with glass waiting for them at the bottom with a bottom less pit to hell! BURN YOU DEMONIC SPONGE!

_**That was kind of creepy, I thought you were the nice one. . . **_I am nice, can't you tell, I'm smiling!

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_No, that's not really interesting. . .

_**Are you bored? **_Not really, this beats being outside while Trick and Anne want to torture me.

_**What music do you like? **_Rock, Metal, Japanese, but in front of the others I just say pop and stuff like that. Biebs is cute too, I wish he could make me a less lonely girl, lol, don't tell anyone I just said that, or else I'll be back with my daggers!

_**Your secret is safe with me.**_ . .

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_Schools out 4ever, is this some kind of riddle, because I like to win! ^^,

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_Backstreet boys of course.

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_Dark, or MnM's they're nice, he he not the rapper though!

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Don't know, I like all the food they give me. . .

_**What are you doing right now? **_I'm answering this question?

_**Boxers or briefs? **_No comment.

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'? **_Seriously, okay I'll try everything once!

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_Free fall, then spread my wings out.

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_I'd probably whip out my daggers and attack the freaks who decided to attack me, BURN IN HELL SWINE!

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_I would probably yell for Will to jump in, he is after all the best swimmer I know.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_ Depends, which Flock members are with me.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_TIE ANNE TO THE SEAT AND JUMP OUT! Why are we in a plane anyway?

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_What the hell is on the other side? Please tell me it's more bacon, that first piece would have just made me hungrier!

_**You meet Justin Beiber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_Ha Ha! Rip out his nails, stab him in the arm, shave his head, lock him in a cage for 48 hours starving him to death. Stab him some more, burn his legs, and then throw him down a rocky cliff. ^^,

_**You just said that coz Trick just walked past didn't you?**_

Yea, but don't tell the others, OR YOU WILL BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY WHILE DEMONS DRINK YOUR BLOOD AND DEVOUR YOUR SOUL, okay bye then, see you around!

_**Erm, she just left, so I'm just going to talk with my psychologist now, be back for more interviews once I stop having nightmares of a little red haired girl laughing like the devil while demons are drinking my blood. . .**_


	6. interview with a birdCat kid Kat Rose

Interview with a cat kid, Kat (try saying that 10 times really fast)

Hello, I'm Kat Rose, but you can just call me Kat. I'm the odd one out in our group of misfits so that makes me really weird. I'm part cat instead of the whole bird kid thing, I think they only keep me around 'cause they feel sorry for me. Anyway I'm happy the way I am, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to go sulk around (like Fang sometimes does) just cause I'm not the same as the others, ha-ha what gave you that idea?

I have brown eyes and brown hair, my tail (yes, I do have one) and cat ears (yes, I do have the whole freaky mutant ears too) are brown as well, all that milk chocolaty color. My hair is wavy so I like it like that, not strait like some of the other's hair or curly like that other girl I saw the other day, he-he.

My personality is kind of hard to explain to a stranger, like I don't really think any of us like talking to strangers. But anyway my personality is probably motherly and protective. I get scared of heights easily, since I don't have the luxury of just ripping out my wings and flying off, and contrary to popular belief, I can indeed _not_ land on my feet.

I'm pretty happy with everything in our Flock, Army, pack whatever thingy, Fang is a great leader and he has this way of getting us together.

The others think of Fang as this super tough, bossy, angry emo person, but actually deep down he misses his old Flock. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it, but Fang had a Flock before he found us all, he had a girlfriend and friends and he wasn't even the leader. He left them after something he didn't even tell me about and now he is regretting that decision. We talk sometimes, he doesn't really talk to the others in casual conversations and such, come to think about it.

Okay, about me being different, I don't really like to talk about that, it's actually kind of a painful memory. I wasn't always a mutant, I _did_ grow up in the lab, but when they killed my mom they used me to see if you can mutate a kid even after they were born. I can't really remember this, I was really small when they grafted the cat DNA into me in this strange cryogenic tank thing, I just remember it was really cold and painful. But I survived and lived to tell the tail!

I'm 14 years old, I think, and I've known most of the others all that time, I think me and Anne are about the same age, but where she aged slowly, I was frozen or something, I remember playing with her when we were little, then there was a whole lot of blank and then I was different. I've known the other kids too when I was normal. Oh this is really difficult to explain.

I've known most of the kids from the start, the ones that were 'made' under New Haven that is, that's Anne, Ty, Phoenix, Echo, Isabel, Will and Zouy. Temp, Harry, Maddie and Aria were made in other labs and were just transferred to New Haven. I know most of the histories behind each one of the Army, since I've known most of them my whole life, and I get along with the others really good.

Well my powers are cat like, yeah you didn't see that one coming? My agility is really good, I run fast, but not as fast as Will, I'm pretty resilient, but we all are, I heal faster than anyone in our flock, my hearing and sight is really good, just a fraction better than the others with their raptor vision. I can see the best of our whole group in the dark, this is really cool because Anne and Trick gave up on trying to bug me by trying to prank me in the dark. I can usually smell/see/hear/sense them before they can get me, only Fang and Harry can get close to me without me knowing it, since their like ninjas or something.

_**Wow, I have to admit that Fang does have the whole ninjaness thing going for him, Harry too. You had a lot to say, um thank you, let's start with the questioning!**_

_**What food do you like?**_ Fish, and before you comment about the cat thing I know it's very funny. Now shut up.

_**What do you like **__**to drink? **_Milk. Again, shut it.

_**Shower or bath? **_Eh, I hate water (let's just assume that you should not do the cat commentary for the rest of this, because it's not what I like to talk about)

_**Tree or cave?**_ Tree.

_**That's so cattish. . . . **_SHUT IT!

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking?**_ According to Fang, I'll stick with the trash can.

_**Laptop or Desktop?**_ Laptop.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal?**_ Five course meal, I'm not really a fan of bacon.

_**BUT WHY? **_*blank stare*

_**Coke or Pepsi?**_ Coke.

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_Disney.

_**What do you think **__**of South Africa?**_ What about it?

_**It's a cool place what everyone should know about, what's wrong with you cat girl?**_ What's wrong is if you're going to keep bringing up the cat thing you're going to be missing a few vital organs.

_**Ba**__**ckpack or sling bag?**_ Sling bag.

_**Black or BLACK?**_ Black...

_**Do you think**__** I'm cute? True or yes? **_. . . ?

_**Guitar or drums?**_ Guitar. It can sound so romantic. *sigh*

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland?**_ Tropical. I love to bask in the sun.

_***Cough* cat *cough***_

_**Anime or reality TV? ANIME! **_ummm... did you answer this for me?

_**It says h**__**ere you are emo**_. No it doesn't.

_**Favorite color?**_ Pink

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_Do you even know what "emo" is?

_**Are these questions too personal? **_I don't talk about myself much...

_**Do you like me?**_ Who are you?

_**Spong**__**eBob or Dora the explorer?**_ Who?

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_Isn't it supposed to be that way?

_**Are you bored?**_ Not really...

_**What music do you like?**_ I like country, the lyrics are so sweet and personal.

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_Are those books? I love to read. I'll have to look for them at the library next time I'm allowed to go. (Fang and his rules)

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys?**_ Huh?

_**Dark or white chocolate?**_ Dark.

_**Worst cook in your life?**_ ha-ha! Anyone that's not me? Oh, that sounds so conceited. Can you erase that?

_**No. . .**_

_**What are you **__**doing right now? **_Answering you?

_**Boxers or briefs?**_ I'm a girl...

_**Here's a few 'what would you**__** do questions'?**_ ummm... okay...

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_Screech. (No I can't land on my feet if that is what you just wanted to ask me.)

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives?**_ Claw their eyes out and take the knives.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do**__**?**_ Go find someone who can swim.

_**There's**__** a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do?**_ I can't fly. (Thank you SO much for the reminder)

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do **__**now? **_Grab one of my winged friends and hold on tight! But why on earth would I be on a plane?

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4.**_

_**How would you get on the other side by just using these**__** items?**_ A girl has her ways...

_**You meet Justin Bie**__**ber in the streets of Japan, what would you do?**_ Claw his eyes out and make them into a delicious sushi dinner for myself. Would you care to join?

_**Um, no, no I don't think I'll be joining you . . . you may go now, oh I brought you a present, it's a ball of yarn! **_

Oh, that's just great, why didn't you buy me a scratching post instead? *storms out room*

_**They were all out of scratching posts, the guy at the pet shop said cats like yarn too.**_

_***bonk***_

_**Well so far so good, 6 bird kid interviews down, only got hit in the head by two objects (the banana and then the yarn) and didn't get killed, well there's still a few interviews left (about 10, counting a new addition later on) so anything can happen, let's just hope the remaining kids aren't as violent as the others.**_


	7. Interview with a bird kid Tempest

Interview with a bird kid, Tempest

Tempest here, what should I say?

_**Tell us about yourself?**_

No

_**Tell us about yourself?**_

No

_**Tell us about anything about yourself?**_

I'd rather not. . .

_**Come-on the others did. . .**_

I'm not like the others okay?

_**Even Kat told us about herself.**_

I'm not even like Kat, now bug off, go harass someone who cares.

_**You're not leaving this room until you tell me at least a little about yourself.**_

Oh, let's see how you keep me in here.

_**(10 Minutes later)**_

_***very tired, hair is a mess, panting* you put up quite a fight.**_

Well when some weird ass person attacks you and ties you to a chair you kind of tend to put up a fight.

_**You asked for it, good thing Anne and Trick were walking past with some left over rope and duck tape, there is nothing you can't do with duck tape. Now tell us just a little about yourself, the others said their ages, little background story, looks, powers and things like that, now talk!**_

Okay, okay whatever. I'm Tempest, age 16. I have long white hair that goes down to my hips, my skin is really pail and Anne thinks I'm a vampire, she's disturbed. My wings are white and the primary feathers at the bottom are black, like they're dipped in darkness. My eyes change color according to the personality in charge, when me, Tempest is in charge my eyes are gray. My personality is kind of stoic, I'm not big on showing my emotions or talking about myself, so basically you suck for doing this to me. I like to think of myself that I'm on the good side but I must admit I enjoy causing some Erasers some pain, that's just me.

My other personalities are Annie, Valera, R.J, Storm and Lilith. Annie has pink eyes and is nice and wants to help, the others like her best since she doesn't hit them in the face when they piss her off, she's also more helpful and won't try and hit you in the face.

Valera is calm and poised, she is polite and impartial, she has cold blue eyes. She's kind of the most grown up from all my personalities and is also stoic. She's kind of badass sometimes and only comes out when needed, she's good in a battle where emotions will get in the way, since she doesn't have any emotions most of the time.

R.J is good in battle and is kind of violent at times, he has black eyes, I'm saying 'he' because in my mind it's sort of a he. Also he enjoys battles, he won't stop until his opponent is completely gone. He's also constantly searching for stronger opponents, for him it's all about the battle, and food. . .

Storm is almost evil but is on the good side, she is also good in battle, her eyes are green, at times her power scares me, but she's okay. She always taunts her opponent, she gloats as well, like constantly when she has beaten someone R.J wanted to take care of.

Lilith is emo and always sad, she doesn't like to do anything and only sees bad things, so she's a pessimist. She has sad blue eyes. She's kind of useless and makes me ashamed to call her one of my personalities, but she is smart and is analytical about stuff, where the others would just go head on into a battle she thinks it over, Valera will think about it too, just like Lilith but Lilith would back down almost always.

I come from somewhere near Seattle, then I was transferred to New Haven where I met the others. Aria and me come from the same place, she also has white hair, which is strange, we get along but only so that we don't try and kill each other. I'm pretty close to Harry, he and Maddie came from a school in England, we instantly clicked when we met, he didn't even piss Storm off, R.J always wants to fight him but that's how he shows he cares I guess.

_**Now, was that so hard?**_

Yes, now can you remove the duck tape from my head please? I promise I won't hit you in the face again, happy?

_**Yes, quite so.**_

_**What food do you like? **_ Anything that's good.

_**What do you like to drink? **_Root beer.

_**Shower or bath? **_Shower.

_**Tree or cave?**_ Tree, caves stink like guano.

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_ Mc Donald's, their food is always good.

_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Laptop.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_Second one.

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_Root beer. . .

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_ Neither. Annie likes Disney though.

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_Don't care.

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_backpack

_**Black or BLACK? **_BLACK, cool things should be written in caps.

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_No. . .

_**Guitar or drums? **_Guitar/Singing. Tell the others and I kill you. Painfully slow.

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_Winter, it's just cooler then.

_**Anime or reality TV? ANIME! **_Yes. . .

_**It says here you are emo. **_I am not emo.

_**Favorite color? **_Black.

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_I hate pink, it's only cool for Annie to have pink eyes. . .

_**Are these questions too personal? **_Yes. You paid Trick and Anne to tie me to a chair, I think anything you ask me is personal and my business.

_**Do you like me? **_No, again, you TIED ME TO A FREAKING CHAIR!

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_Neither.

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_Don't really care.

_**Are you bored? **_No, I'm tied up, I have so much patients at this moment.

_**What music do you like? **_Evenescence, Three Days Grace, Linken Park, Michelle Branch, Avril Lavigne, Papa Roach, Alesana, Fall out Boy, Mumford and Sons.

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_Neither, as I don't know what that is, but I'm betting they sucked.

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_Don't care.

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_Milk Chocolate.

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Anyone who I don't like, so basically you.

_**What are you doing right now? **_I'm tied up to a chair while a crazy person asks me crazy questions I don't really care to answer.

_**Boxers or briefs? **_Umm. . . neither, I'm a girl. *blushes*

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'? **_Did you just make a statement a question?

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_Scream and fly away. . .

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_Kill them with their own knives, I have my ways.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_Yell out 'Hey someone is drowning!' then go watch some MTV.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_ Probably go and help, I may seem evil and vain but I won't let people get hurt.

_**Why did you say you'll watch MTV while someone's drowning?**_ They got in the water, they can figure a way out.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_Jump out.

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_Walk around it, someone else can use the stupid random items.

_**You meet Justin Beiber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_Laugh and punch him in the face, my standard answer to anything.

_**Thank you, now, I'm going to untie you, don't punch me in the face please?**_

Sure.

_***Unties Tempest, gets punched in the face***_

I lied. *Walks out*

_***lies unconscious on the ground, nose is bleeding.***_


	8. interview with a bird kid Shannon

Interview with a bird kid Shannon

_**Lex- Hello Cake-chan, well this is our first team up so you are allowed to speak now.**_

**Cake- ****CAAAAAAAAKE!**

_**Lex- I know right? That's what she said!**_

Well hi both of you, I just thought since this was my interview I should probably cut in and say something. So you should just be quiet so I can do my interview maybe, if it's okay with you two? And welcome to the team Cake.

**Cake- ****CAAAAAAAAKE!**

_**Lex- whoa you really do like cake. Here's a cookie. *gives cookie to Cake* *turns attention back to Shannon* Then you know the drill, say something about you or whatever . . . miss bossy. . .**_

**Cake- NOM NOM NOM!**

I'll ignore that comment, anyway I'm Shannon, and I've lived with Fang for about two years now. He's okay I guess, if you look past the whole sulking and ninjaing around thing. I'm 14 years old so I'm not the oldest. I have blond hair that flows down my back to where my wings end, and my eyes are green, like grass. I'm kind of tall, like all bird kids are and I'm pretty pale looking. My wings are white, but with this little golden glow that's kind of cool I guess.

I don't have any 'special powers' like some of the others; I'm pretty average for a bird kid then.

I found out my parents died in some mysterious way, but I think they were too close to the truth and the Erasers got them, I did a little research at school and stuff without Fang's knowing about it. Anyhow they did leave me some money and a flat for, even though they didn't even know I was alive. I would have loved to meet them, they must have been broken though, when they realized what the institute did to me, and then taking me away while my mom was still busy getting better in the hospital. I heard _they_ experimented on my mother while she was in the hospital and then when she gave birth, they kidnapped me. There were also stories about my parents trying to find me and almost coming close.

But that didn't happen so I've moved on, mostly.

The others say I'm sarcastic, a good cook, and nicer than Fang and Tempest, but if you know them that's not really a complement. I guess I got most of my traits from my dad, he seemed like a funny and likable guy, from the photos I saw. I'm almost like second in command now, since Fang's the boss and Will left.

You could probably say I'm good with people, I read body language very good, and it's so weird sometimes, that it even feels as if I know what emotion they're going through. But I actually love being with people I like: and I hate being on my own. I'm also very protective over the ones I love, I hate to lose anyone, and I'd rather be taken than have anyone be taken from me.

Anyway, how Fang found me is kind of ancient history. I told it to Harry once, but if you forgot, here's the piece. And if you already caught that convo, you could skip past the italic stuff.

"_Um, well I had just come back from some testing, since I haven't developed any power in particular. . ." I started to recall that night._

"_I didn't know what time it was but I knew it was night outside. I was tired from all the testing and really pissed, some Eraser had almost broken one of my ribs when I attacked the white coat. My arm was sore where they plunged the needle into my arm to sedate me enough to not try anything again._

_I was staggering while an Eraser half carried me back to my cage, they didn't bother transporting me in a portable cage while I was sedated. It was a small reward I was pretty glad about, it almost made me feel better._

"_Ha-Ha, you better not try to escape birdie, coz I'd be the one kicking your butt back here." Laughed Loran the Eraser who was responsible for me. The previous one, Monty, reached his expiration date a while ago._

"_Wa-eva." I slurred, still high on sedatives, I could feel a pounding headache from behind my eye sockets._

_We reached the room with the cages and they threw me into the cage, before I could react I hit the bars at the back and cried out in pain, which made Loran laugh._

_After Loran left I huddled up in the corner with my bruised arms around my legs, I rested my head on my knees and choked back the tear that threatened to run down my cheek. _

_I wished I had someone to talk too now. I thought to myself. I wasn't alone in the cage room though, but I couldn't talk to anyone, everyone I grew up with either died horribly or are dying horribly or disappeared, taken away to other labs I knew were hidden around the country. The only other living things in the cage room with me were a few birds and lab rats, a dying cat kid and the Eraser who guarded us during the night._

"_James, everything's going to be okay." I said and placed my hand on his leg, he was shivering and didn't respond, I felt bad that I couldn't do anything for him. I couldn't heal anyone, no fire abilities, no super speed or mind reading, I was almost at the end of my usefulness to the school and soon I would be dying on the floor of a cage just like James, the cat kid who couldn't develop a unique power and was at the end of his life. He was my best friend and only cat mutant I knew about that lived as long as he did, his black hair was soaked and sticking to his forehead._

"_So cold." He finally said, although I couldn't hear him properly, my ears were ringing, and I still felt dizzy from the medication._

"_It's okay James, just don't leave me, 'kay?" I said, he turned around as I said this, his usually bright blue eyes were deprived of their usual shine. I knew it wasn't going to be okay, it was never okay. He smiled at me and stretched out his thin arm, his fingers searching for mine._

"_Sorry Shan." He said and I handed him my shaking hand, he took it in his and tried squeezing. He couldn't, he didn't have energy left. He smiled at me and then the life left his blue eyes, the eyes that I loved so much._

"_Bye Jay-Jay." I whispered, tears spilled out of my eyes, and I didn't care. The first time in 3 years that I allowed the tears to fall freely, James was worth it."_

_**Lex- Why did you call him 'Jay-Jay', that's a weird name?**_

(I called him Jay-Jay the first time we met, we were really little and James was a tongue twister for me, he thought it was funny so always when I tried to make him cheer up I used it.)

_**Lex- that makes so much sense. *sarcasm* **_

(Shut it)

"_I clung to his hand until the guard Eraser came, it was Clive who was on duty, he was the only half decent Eraser here and allowed me to grieve without interruption._

_After a while he came up to my cage and whispered, "I have to take him away now, sorry." With that he wheeled James' cage away. I cried the whole time, losing all track of time._

"_Get out of my fucking way!" I heard someone shout outside the thick door, I looked up and saw Hank, an Eraser who is a huge ass, next to the door. Hank was the half Eraser, half human looking one, so he didn't leave the lab much, he was a huge mistake but thought he was the head Eraser in the facility, beating me till I was nothing more than a bloody broken heap, he was the one who broke my rib._

_I sat up in my cage, knowing whatever was outside yelling might come in here and probably rip my head off. Hank also knew this and sat up in his chair, he cocked his gun and popped another piece of gum into his mouth, that at least looked human._

"_Okay shut up insect." Hank ordered and I glared at him._

"_I'm not talking mutt." I responded, he returned my glare and just then the door flew open._

_Hank shot up and I shot back in my cage. Hank trained his gun on the moving dust cloud on the floor and I could see him shiver, he was afraid._

_The moving dust cloud was an Eraser wrestling with something black, Hank kept yelling for whoever struggling with the black thing to get out of the way so he could shoot, but the Eraser was too busy getting strangled._

_Hank shot at the dust cloud and then suddenly the Eraser in the black thing's arms got limp. The black thing's eyes went straight to Hank and Hank panicked. Just then a bunch of weird robots came into the room and attacked the black figure._

_He ripped off the first one's head and punched into it, knocking it into the one that came from the back of the first one. Hank shot again, hitting the wall this time. The black thing then attacked Hank, Hank tried to back away but fell over his chair and hit his head on the ground hard, and he was out. With this the black thing went back to fighting the robots._

_I didn't notice the alarms until after the fight. The black thing stood over the 'body' of a robot and took in his surroundings. His hair was black and shaggy, probably hadn't been cut in a while and his lip was split and bloody. He whipped the blood off on his black hoodie and turned to me, noticing me for the first time. His eyes were brown and for a moment I thought he was James, until I saw his eyes._

_Something inside of me wished he was James, he was about the same age, 15ish I guess, and his hair color was the same. He even fought the same, except James wasn't so angry. _

_The guy looked at me, rage burning in his eyes and then they grew softer, he looked around the room and back at me. Cautiously he walked up to my cage, he was rubbing his raw knuckles on his left hand, looking very uncomfortable. Not the guy I just saw taking on a bunch of robots and Hank the weirdo Eraser._

_He unlocked my cage and gave me freedom, there had to be a way I could repay him."_

That's kind of it . . . are, are _you_ crying?

_**Lex- No, there's merely something in my eye *looks away*, Cake-chan will you please ask the questions while I just go outside for a while to make sure Anne and Trick stay away from my scooter?**_

**Cake- ****Scooters are counted in the book called '1,001 house hold objects that could be lethal to bird kids' *nods head* that's why they call them razors! ;D**

_**Lex- Thank you, I owe youuuuu. *runs out***_

**Cake- ****well she ran out of there fast! They must have one of those scooters that make sparks and stuff… I hope Iggy isn't there… Anyway, I think I'm supposed to ask you these questions… *picks up a stack of paper and puts on giant reading glasses and squints at the tiny print on the paper***

Okay then, ask so I can answer.

**Ahem, ****what food do you like?** Whatever's good?

**What do you like to drink?** Snapple

_**Lex- *comes back* I have no idea what that is, Cake-chan any ideas?**_

**Cake- *****slap* Gasp! How could you not know? I mean it's only like the best drink in the world! *shakes head then continues with interview***

_**Lex- gosh that was mean. . . *sits in Fang's emo corner***_

**What do you prefer****:**** shower or bath?** Shower

**Tree or cave?** Tree

**McDonald's trash can****,**** or Max's cooking?** Don't know a Max but it depends on what Max is making.

**Laptop or Desktop?** Desktop

**Bacon or ****a ****five coarse meal?** Five coarse meal, more food.

**Coke or Pepsi?** Coke if Snapple isn't a choice.

**Disney or Nickelodeon?** Nickelodeon

**What do you think of South Africa?** hmmm... African?

**Backpack or sling bag?** Sling, but it's not as practical.

**Black or BLACK? **BLACK, caps make everything seem cooler.

**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **Who?

**Guitar or drums? **Guitar, but I can't carry either around with me. I took music at that school Fang sent me to for a semester, it rocked.

**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **Winter wonderland. I hate heat.

**Anime or reality TV? ANIME! **Anime if I had to pick. . .

**It says here you are emo****? **That's great. '-.- but you're mistaking me for someone else.

**Favorite color? **It changes.

**Why do you like pink****? I thought that**** you're emo****. Don't**** emo people like red? **Not funny.

**Are these questions too personal? **Not really

**Do you like me? **Sure, why not?

**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **SpongeBob, who doesn't like a talking yellow sponge and his starfish friend?

**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **I didn't.

**Are you bored? **A little.

**What music do you like? **Punk rock, post hardcore.

**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **Would love it if school was out forever.

**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **Backstreet boys, don't ask why.

**Dark or white chocolate? **White. Dark's gross.

**Worst cook in your life? **My friend's cooking... I don't know why they pay her honestly, ha-ha one of my school friends in home etc.

**What are you doing right now? **Looking forward to finishing this interview.

**Boxers or briefs? **Am I obligated to answer this?

**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'? **Sure, knock yourselves out.

**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **The falling part would be great. The landing part not so much. But I'd probably just fly away before the landing part, duhhh.

**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **Um... MRM. HARRY EAT THEIR BLOOD! Sorry MRM inside joke.

**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **Watch them for a sec and make sure they can swim... if not jump in after them. Also hope I'm not wearing my fave hoodie.

**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **Well, that girl would probably be me so, I'd be hoping someone else flew over just then. I tend to be opinionated with bad guys and won't want to give my secret up with stupid asses like them, I guess.

**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **Hope that Chesley Sullenberger is flying it, or fly away.

_**Lex- Again I have no idea who that is.**_

**Cake- *ignores* You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side****;**** you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **Um, wings. Duhhhh.

**Cake- *****takes notes* I would have eaten the bacon first…**

**You meet Justin Bieber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **Wonder what I'm doing in Japan because obviously I live in the States.

_**Lex- thank you Shannon for the interview, you may leave now.**_

*leaves before I finish my sentence*

_**Lex- and thank you Cake-chan for helping me with this, these kids are hard to interview on your own.**_

**Cake- ****Especially when there is a scooter in the room.**

_**Lex- That is **__**so**__** true. **__** *looks at scooter standing in the corner* I had to bring it in, Anne almost convinced Trick to hotwire it.**_


	9. Interview with a bird kid Harry

Interview with a bird kid, Harry

Hello, I'm Harry, the tall dark and handsome English guy in the flock. I'm 7th eldest in our group and I'm around 15 years old. I have blue eyes and light brown hair, the tips of which are darker, it's pretty awesome looking if I have to say so myself. I'm not as vain as I just sounded I can assure you. My wings are white like Tempest's but instead of black tips, mine are brown. They actually look like they were dipped in a rich milk chocolate. I'm pretty tall which is a common trait in us bird kids, we're also pretty lean looking and light weight.

My personality I would say is more laid back than the others, I'm pretty much at ease since I know we can get out of any problem together, we _did_ survive up until now. I'm also pretty nice to the others I would guess, especially girls. I'm quite a ladies' man some would say. I'm also good with kids and animals.

I like to think I'm protective over the others, but you never know unless you're in a situation where you have to choose between your own safety and that of another. Although up until now I believe I chose to help the others and risking my own life at that.

My asset (power) is fire dancing, which is mostly the ability to control fire by moving parts on my body to shift my energies to in turn move and 'bend', if you will, the flow of fire. And my ninjaness, that's all I'm going to say about that one.

I hail from a 'school' in England, Madeline came from the same place. We were later taken to the New Haven school because they 'bought' us. I speak with an English accent, I've been told, because I was older when I left and embraced my heritage I guess. Plus the ladies love a foreign accent.

I did research into where I came from before the school, but details are hard to come by, I only know I may come from somewhere in London and my mother was a waitress, my dad was a non-feature or something like that. If I ever get the chance I would love to see if I could find my mother. Anyway we should start with the interview questions now.

_**Lex- Sure, like you read my mind.**_

_**What food do you like? **_Fish and Chips, that just goes to show you how English I am.

_**What do you like to drink? **_APPLE JUICE, you thought I would say tea, didn't you?

_**Shower or bath? **_Shower.

_**Tree or cave? **_Tree house would be interesting.

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_Max's cooking, I hate McDonald's, wait would this Max be the one Fang keeps talking about in his sleep?

_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Desktop, if we had a place to stay for an extended period of time.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_5 courses

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_Coke

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_Nickelodeon

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_Awesome!

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_Sling bag

_**Black or BLACK? **_BLACK

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_I don't know what you look like sorry.

_**Guitar or drums? **_Bass guitar.

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_Winter wonderland with the misses.

_**Anime or reality TV? ANIME! **_Neither.

_**It says here you are emo. **_Grunger (Cake: Haha! My spell check keeps wanting that to be Granger! Haha!)

_**Lex- I have no idea what you just said, must be an English thing.**_

_**Favorite color? **_Black

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_No comment.

_**Are these questions too personal? **_No.

_**Do you like me? **_Yup.

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_SpongeBob.

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_Yup

_**Are you bored? **_No.

_**What music do you like? **_Gothic metal and punk rock.

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_Schools out forever I would say, they are books right?

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_Elvis, old school.

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_White

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Sorry Fang, but Tempest got you beat.

_**What are you doing right now? **_On the phone to the misses.

_**Boxers or briefs? **_Boxers

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'? **_

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_Spin around, wall kick then front flip, kick off an air particle and land on the ground not mucking up my hair, I'm just that awesome.

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_Erg, suck their blood for Shan, inside MRM joke you won't get unless you're part of the inner circle.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_Save them, that's what I do.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_Kick their sorry asses; no one bothers a girl while Harry's around.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_Weeeee!

_**Lex- That was just weird.**_

**Cake- Agreed. ****O.O**** I mean why would you go pee on a plane that's going to crash?**

_**Lex-**_** '-_-**

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side**__**. **__**You only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_Transform them into a grenade, I'll probably need Trick for this, then blow the wall up.

_**You meet Justin Bieber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_Shave his hair off; if he flicks his hair one more time I'll have to do something or the delicate balance of good looking hair might be upset, one perfectly beautiful head of hair is more than enough for this planet to handle.

_**Cake-**_** well don't forget to R&R! Free cyber cake to anyone who does! ;)**


	10. Interview with a bird kid Isabel

Interview with Isabel

I'm Isabel. People call me Isa, Issy, Isa-chan or whatever. I'm 15 years old, I have black hair, (that got dyed pink once, I still haven't forgiven whoever did that to me to this day,) blue eyes that's said to look into your soul -or mind-, olive skin like Fang and a kick-ass body neatly disguised in a smallish package. My wings are probably the second most striking feature on me -besides my soul seeing eyes-, coz they're like a tropical parrot's wings, greens, reds and blues and yellows, all nicely decorating my back.

My personality is probably more punk like than Goth. I'm way more stable than an Emo and I'm funnier than scene kids. let's just say I'm Isa; that's me and I'm the only one of my kind. I'm violent at times, point in case when you take something from me or leave me with _BRIGHT FREAKING PINK HAIR_. I may also act like the other kids bug the hell out of me, but I'm sure that somewhere, deep down where I can't really realize it right away, that I love them anyway. I'm a wise alec (man that's an old person word) and witty. I also have a lot to deal with, what with hearing everyone's thoughts like constantly, sure they put mental walls up during the day, but man at night I never have my own dreams! If it's not aliens taking over France it's a giant man eating Barney the dinosaur who's attacking down town Alaska, I don't even know if Alaska has a down town? It's like constant mind rape!

My powers include mind reading, telepathy, mind pictures if I tag team with Maddie, and recently I've been practicing some telekinesis, throwing some rocks at Trick and Anne while they're not looking with my mind mostly. Also unlike the others I don't need to eat as much, my body takes a lot out of little food, so eating as much as the others is sorta lost on me, and I don't get fat from eating a lot.

My past isn't as rosy colored as you would expect, I grew up in captivity, made in a freaking tube, unlike the others. I don't have a past, a mother who lost me, a father who's fighting to find me, a long lost brother in Africa or even a freaky come-from-the-dead twin whose hell bent on destroying Fang, not that I know about a freak like that… yet. But that's not so bad actually, or at least that's what I made myself believe when I still had Will at my side, now not so much.

Will and I always had this connection, like we were linked, still have that but its fading, but it always felt like I knew exactly where he was and whether he was happy, he told me once he felt it too. Freaking ass, why he left, only he knows. He didn't even say good bye to me. We were always sooo close; we grew up together for God's sake. Our cages were usually next to each other, if I got hurt he would always be there to help me get better. Anyway, he's freaking gone now, and who cares? Certainly not me.

Anyway I'm usually dressed in black, and I enjoy hitting things or yelling. That's about it for the me telling you about myself part, so ask me the questions so I can go hit a defenseless tree or Trick.

_**What food do you like? **_Nothing, I don't need to eat a lot but, Croissants!

_**What do you like to drink? **_Mountain dew

_**Shower or bath? **_Shower

_**Tree or cave?**_ Cave, dark thing remember.

_**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking? **_Croissants!  
_**Laptop or Desktop? **_Laptop, the sleek black type.

_**Bacon or five coarse meal? **_Bacon

_**Coke or Pepsi? **_Coke

_**Disney or Nickelodeon? **_MTV

_**What do you think of South Africa? **_Okay?

_**Backpack or sling bag? **_Sling

_**Black or BLACK? **_Black Bitc*es!

_**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes? **_What?

_**Guitar or drums? **_Drums.

_**Tropical Island or winter wonderland? **_Tropical Island. Did you see my Wings?

_**Anime or reality TV? ANIME!**_ Anime, the dark and gory type with lots of blood and death!

_**It says here you are emo. **_I am Goth/Punk/Isa.

_**Favorite color? **_Black.

_**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red? **_Punk, Black!

_**Are these questions too personal? **_Way too personal!

_**Do you like me? **_Who are you?

_**SpongeBob or Dora the explorer? **_Blue's clues.

_**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle? **_Don't really care.

_**Are you bored? **_Getting there. . .

_**What music do you like? **_Flyleaf.

_**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever? **_Schools out Forever! Woohoo! Wait, what's it about? Maximum ride sounds like porn. . .

_**Elvis or Backstreet boys? **_I'm not answering that.

_**Dark or white chocolate? **_White.

_**Worst cook in your life? **_Fang and Tempest are tied for first place.

_**What are you doing right now? **_You aren't seriously asking me this, are you?

_**Boxers or briefs? **_What? Imma girl!

_**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'**__**. **_Huh?

_**What would you do when you suddenly fall out the window? **_Curl into a ball. Land in a bush/ tree unharmed. Crowd goes wild!

_**How would you deal with a bunch of thugs with knives? **_Fight using mostly kicks, and then finish it off with some uppercuts.

_**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do? **_"Shit!" Goes after.

_**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do? **_I don't see coz I'm listening to my IPod and ignoring the person next to me nagging to go down.

_**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now? **_Haven't you listened to a thing I said? I. have. Freaking. Wings.

_**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side, you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items? **_F*ck that I'm too Lazy. :P

_**You meet Justin Beiber in the streets of Japan, what would you do? **_Make out with him (tricking him) then punch him in the face.

_**Lex- Cake-chan would you be so kind to send in the next victim?**_

*Leaves* Just make sure you torture the next one, make him suffer for me.

**Cake- *holds up hand* I, melikecake, do solemnly swear to restlessly torture the next victim who comes in here for an interview. *checks the interview list* Oh lookie! Justin Beiber is next! *evil smile***


	11. Interview with a bird kid Aria

**Sorry Justin Bieber couldn't make it this week, something about someone warning him about us, what's that about? Anyway we're here today with Aria, talking, about her, for some reason, Cake take us away! *points to Cake in Game show fasion.***

_**Cake – **__**And the winner gets this NEW CAR! *show a brand new silver convertible, then zooms out to show me holding the match-box size convertible in my hand***_

Weeeeeell, I'm Aria. I'm 16 but I probably act younger, I guess. My hair's white with these cool looking natural violet streaks that just grow randomly. My eyes are violet too, which is kind of cool but normal people think it's weird so I have to wear sunglasses on the street to hide my eye color, or I just say its these new contacts. I'm from the same school as Colleen, hence the weird white hair. I have these awesome, and when I say awesome, I mean awesome snow white wings, even more white than Ty's! They say our wing's color goes according to our personalities, so I must be pure right? I love music and fashion and dressing up. I guess you could probably call me random, that's what people think when they first meet me. I love drawing coz its cool, I also loooooviest talking wit ma fwends. Anime is cool too.

Weeeeeell, I'm tallish coz I'm a bird kid and that's how we are. My hair is long and flowing and my eyes big and beautiful. I have an ultra-white skin color, so sunscreen is a must on long flights if I don't want to end up as a {enter my hight here when I stop long enough to take it} long piece of extra crispy bacon. My bestest fwends are Isa, Phoenix, Ty, Zouy and Maddie sometimes, although I get along with everyone in our flock thingy. I sometimes make jokes to lighten the mood and looooove to tell stories.

My power is invisibility, that's about it I think, we keep evolving at random times I've been told. Shan-chan and I are the slow developers since we don't get that much random powers and abilities and our current stuff kind of stays the same, which sucks.

I'm kind of hyper when I eat anything with sugar, so the others don't give me anything no more, but I have my ways. I love being with friends, I reeeeally hate being alone since the days in the first school me and Temp were at. There they kept me in solitary under constant thermal watch since I tried escaping a lot with my power, or that's what Temp told me since I can't remember.

I don't really know much of my past, I lost all my memories somewhere along the time when I woke up with Temp in a new place. Ha-ha I thought Temp was my mom for about a week, she hit me in the head a lot when I forgot she _wasn't_ my mom. But that's Temp for you, she's violent and pushy and bossy, and not that great a cook and kind of hard to figure out since she's got a lot of personalities to keep up with- … okay what was I talking about? Oh right, Temp's a great friend and kind of like a sister to me. I lost my memories about the time Temp and I got to the New Haven school where we met all the other kids.

I would like to one day know where I came from and what me and Temp went through together in our first school, but Isa says she can't find them in my mind, so I just stay close to her so when something comes up she'll be able to get it. I wonder if I had parents, and how the school got me, how my hair got white and whether I was born like that or not, it's kinda weird not knowing much about your life, heck I only know about 7, 8 years of my life maybe, the rest I had to learn from Temp. But I think I had a brother maybe somewhere by the way, I don't know if he's still in a school or what, but I can remember him a little when we were small, I sometimes dream of him, he's about the same age as Fang I think.

Now can I get the cookie you promised?

**L ~ No and on to the important life changing stuff, the random questions portion of this Fic! What food do you like?  
**Sugar (:  
_**C ~ That's not food. . .**_

**L ~ I think she knows that.**

_**C ~ O.O**_

**L ~ What do you like to drink?  
**Caffeine...

_**C ~ That cannot be safe.**_

**Shower or bath?  
**Shower  
**Tree or cave?  
**Tree  
**Mac Donald's trash can or Max's cooking?  
**Starve... now can I get the cookie?  
**L~ *ignores request* Laptop or Desktop?  
**laptop  
**Bacon or five coarse meal?  
**BACONNN! ITS EDIBLE SEX.

_**C ~ O.O**_

**L ~ 0.o**

**. . .Coke or Pepsi?  
**They're both caffeine!  
**Disney or Nickelodeon?  
**nickelodeon  
**What do you think of South Africa?  
**Lex-chan lives thereee! Can I has a cookie? Pweeeeeaaaaaase?  
**L~ No. And yes, yes I do and its awesome there this time of year, swimming, ice-cream, starry nights, I could go on.**

_**C~ please don't. *smiles pleasantly***_

**-_-' Backpack or sling bag?  
**sling!  
**Black or BLACK?  
**BLACK  
**Do you think I'm cute? True or yes?  
**Poo yes, cookie?  
***ignores* Guitar or drums?  
**Guitar  
**Tropical Island or winter wonderland?  
**Tropical island! Monkeys, swimming, room to fly...

**L~ We have that where I live, except the island. . . **

_**C~ we didn't need to know that, oh wait you were just bragging!**__** Grrrrr! It's still cold up here in the northeastern states of America (not telling exactly where incase of any stalkers O.O) I mean we get like 2 days of really warm weather, then the next day IT FRIGGEN SNOWS! I need to find a way to fire Mother Nature and hire a better one! I envy your mother nature! **_**  
L~**** *holds up hands***** just saying, anyway, Anime or reality TV?  
**ANIMEEEE!  
**It says here you are emo.  
**meh, I'm accused of it often, what with the violet and white hair and all.  
**Favorite color?  
**Silver (:  
**Why do you like pink, you're emo, emo people like red?  
**eh?  
**Are these questions too personal?  
**Nopeee.  
**Do you like me?  
**if I say yes, do I get the cookie now?  
***ignores* SpongeBob or Dora the explorer?  
***slightly pissed* Dora.  
**Do you realize my spell check just auto corrected SpongeBob so that there's a big B in the middle?  
**hahhahahahha  
**Are you bored?  
**meh.  
**What music do you like?  
**Punk rock, classic rock, some pop, and un poco screamo  
**Maximum Ride: The final warning or School's out forever?  
**SOF  
**Elvis or Backstreet boys?  
**Backstreet boys  
**Dark or white chocolate?  
**Milk! Dark and white are yucky.  
**Worst cook in your life?  
**Meeee  
**What are you doing right now?  
**Hiding from my flock and wishing for the freaking cookie. . .  
**Boxers or briefs?  
**Ask your mom. :P  
**Here's a few 'what would you do questions'?  
What would you do when you suddenly ****fell**** out the window?  
**Flyyyy.  
**Oh no, someone just fell in the river, what do you do?  
**Laugh and point!  
**There's a girl being threatened down there while you fly over, what do you do?  
**Shoot their sorry butts, and go get ice cream.  
**You are in a plane, the plane is falling down! What do you do now?  
**Get out and fly awayyyy  
**You are faced with a huge wall, and with huge I mean GIMUNGUS! You want to get on the other side****;**** you only have a piece of rope, a high heel shoe, a piece of bacon and a 2 by 4. How would you get on the other side by just using these items?  
**Eat bacon. Fly away.  
**You meet Justin Bieber in the streets of Japan, what would you do?  
**Scream at him in Japanese and shoot him with a piece of bacon.

**L ~ Well that was all we have time for today, enjoy the rest of your liiiiiiiiiife*squeals*.**

*Aria runs at Lex and tackles her to the ground and steals cookies out of bag* *runs away* Yyyyyoooooouuuuuu wouldddddn't givvvvvve meeeeee any sooooooo I took demmmmmm!

***Twitching on ground***

_**Cake- *wonders if there's any more cookies in the bag for me* *pushes the now unconscious Lex off her bag and finds a couple of cookies still left* yaaaaaay! *starts skipping away eating cookies, then suddenly stops realizing something* OMFGSH! I almost forgot to turn the lights off! *turns lights off and leaves Lex in the dark then skips away eating the cookies***_


End file.
